New Girl
by Rusted Love and Death Lillies
Summary: Alice, or more commonly known as Northern Italy within the second player world, awoke one day within a forest of her new world. No one knows why she had suddenly appeared, but she soon encounters her first person here in this world and she soon finds refuge with the FACE family.


.:New Girl:.

* * *

Soft gray grass brushed across the dark caramel skin that masked a peaceful face. The sun refused to shine between the clouds that rested up in the sky, making the world haunting and dark around a petite and curved, undeniably female, frame. The trees whispered from the dry wind that rustled through their black leaves, hints of green sparkling within the dark leaves, hinting life that was stripped away.  
Dark reddish-purple eyes still refused to open, as if not yet born, body curled around itself, waiting to break through it's shell. The dull grass still swayed around the beautiful darkly haired girl, urging her to wake from her deep slumber. Her near bare body suddenly shuddered, reddish-purple eyes opening in a flash, swirling around in the orbs she would call eyes.  
The reddish-brown haired girl sat up, a dark outfit hugging her body, barely covering dark caramel breasts as those eyes pivoted around to take in the depressing surroundings. Her torso was hardly covered by a black vest, hugging around her curves and ending just two inches below her breasts, studded straps going up over her shoulders to hook on her back, which was bare but those two connecting straps. Same colored leather skinny jeans hugged her legs, starting a little below her waist to hint the V on her lower abdomen and traveled down-ripped occasionally-to her ankles, where deep maroon combat boots came into the picture. Studded on the outsides, the boots pushed her frame up three inches as she stood slowly.  
"Hmm," the girl hummed softly to herself, then held her hands out as something formed in the open warm ivory palms. A weapon belt, black with signature studs making their trademark on the leather belt. A knife rested in it's black sheath, embroidered with a single skull in it's handle, vines wrapping around the rest of it. A pistol rested on the other side, magazines holding it's bullets on the back of the belt. Various other smaller weapons encased around the rest of the belt as the girl strapped it loosely around her waist, but tight enough to where it wasn't easily removed.  
Again, she held out her hands. Black gloves wrapped themselves around her seemingly frail hands, leaving the fingers exposed with the signature silver studs on the knuckles. Her nails shaded themselves a maroon color, the thumbs decorated with a skull and more vines. Turning her hands back over, palms up, two single earrings fell into her hands. There were multiple black metal strings hanging down, but on the longest one, were something that surprised the reddish-brown haired girl. Hearts, broken and shaped to look as though they were split and rested on either side. Smiling wickedly, the small girl slid the earrings into her now holed ears, loving the feel of them dangling next to her jawbone.  
"Something is missing!" She chirped happily, then picked up a mirror that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, off the ground. She started at herself for a moment, not at all surprised by what she saw of herself. "Aha!" Snapping her fingers, she watched as her eyelashes grew out slightly, then darkened to a maroon color. Black eyeliner beautifully lined itself around her entrancing eyes, forming a curve on the outside of either eye. Maroon colored lipstick grazed it's way over the girls soft lips, making her cheery attitude disappear and give a lopsided smirk.  
"I wonder who I shall meet today.." She mused to herself, tapping a long maroon colored finger nail against her thigh. Hearing a rustle of leaves to her right, she took a ponytail holder and rested her brown-with-red-mixed hair up in a high pony tail, reddish-purple eyes watching curiously. "A new friend, no?" She spoke aloud, the approaching figure unable to hear as it finally exited the trees.

* * *

'She is so pretty!' I mused to myself, watching as the newcomer exited the dark brush and made her way over to myself. A sweet smile formed on my lips, seeing the girl finally stop and stare at me, as if she hardly cared for my presence. 'Oh no..did I do something to upset her?!'  
White gauze was wrapped around the other girls breasts, the rest of her torso bare except for a lone tattoo that crossed across her torso just bellow her collarbone. Starting at her hips were baggy pants, embroidering going across the hem which ended just above her knees, looking as if spanning from Hungarian origins. Maroon hightop shoes, most likely combat, went up to just above her tanned ankles, her entire body being flirted out in the open, much like mine was. Looking up, I saw how her ruby red eyes seemed to glow with mischief and how her lips formed a wide smirk. Her reddish-brown hair was short, just below her shoulders and pulled over to her right side, held there by maroon pins that matched her shoes.  
Her hand tightened on a frying pan, her red eyes seemingly growing darker by a shade or two. She fixed her earrings, three on just one ear, which frightened me a little bit. I began to tremble as she spoke finally. "I'm Hungary, or Erzsebet if you must.. Who are you?" Her voice demanded sharply, her tone strangely manly for a woman, but it really did fit her stance and look perfectly, to my surprise.  
My soprano voice trembled along with my body as I shook, though I tried to fight against it. "M-my n-n-name is A-Alice! " I squeaked quickly, terrifying of this intimidating woman. Her smirk only grew, moving closer to me and I stepped back slightly from her intimidating presence.  
"Why do you look so..hmm..badass, but sound so kill-able?" Erzsebet wondered aloud, her now dark maroon eyes taking me in threateningly, making something strange happen. I felt a tug on a certain part of my mind, my attitude snapping around me to fit how she acted, which was a funny feeling to say in the least. Suddenly, I was like her in a different body, my small size now..unfitting.  
"Why are you being such a bitch about it?" I asked, my reddish-purple eyes locking with hers and glaring deep, a killer smirk forming on my maroon colored lips, Erzsebet looking a bit startled at the sudden change, but quickly regained her original attitude. I pulled out my knife, the dull light flickering off it's shinning blade perfectly.  
Rolling her blood red eyes, Erzsebet turned me around with a quickness and shoved hard, causing an animalistic growl to break through my teeth. Her nails dug into my bare skin, causing me to hiss at her and kick backwards, my foot landing square on her knee, causing a snarl to rip through her throat harshly. "Why you little shit!" She screeched, the frying pan flying forward before I had the chance to do anything.  
Black spots invaded my eyes, shutting off the little light from outside as I felt myself wobble and lean sideways before everything went black, a single 'THUD' sound echoing through my mind.

* * *

Voices hummed around me, though they all sounded like mush to my ears, which still rang from the whack I took earlier on the side of my head. Speaking of which, the left side of my head hurt like hell, making me just a bit pissed off in my slightly unconscious state. Further more, the room absolutely REEKED of smoke, making me want to gag. Finally, the voices began to separate and make a bit more sense, though I only caught bits and pieces of speech, Erzsebet's voice standing out like a beacon, tempting me to give her a taste of her own medicine. "..found her... changed... bi-polar... frying pan... dragged her back here.. Alice..." Ooh..her self-confident voice just grated on my nerves, and obviously it was showing on my face because an overly-friendly male's voice just became a hell of a lot louder in my throbbing ears.

"Look!" He said, way to excited for my tastes, but it was oddly soothing and I slowly felt my face relaxing from the scowl that was placed on it. "She looks so cute when she is angry!"

Slowly, I began to open my reddish-purple eyes, my vision still hazy from the hit, making it hard to focus. My vision spun rapidly in front of me as if I spun in a chair for far too long. Painfully slow, my vision finally relaxed and let me get a grip on my surroundings once again.  
Erzsebet stood next to the side of the couch that I woke up on, her smirk just as wide and bitchy as ever, tempting to be beaten off her face, though I wasn't as mad as before. I realized then that there was only five people in the room, not counting myself, though it had seemed a lot more when I was temporarily unconscious.  
A pale blonde man stood in the door way, leaning against it lazily, as if he saw an unconscious girl in his house everyday, and given his look..one would guess he has. A stubble was growing along his jaw line, his uninterested violet eyes gazing soullessly into mine, sending a shiver up my spine. His clothing was understated, hanging loosely off his shoulder, his clenched fingers spread slightly to hold a cigarette between them, the smell thickening the air, making me gag slightly, as I hated the smell. Over his shoulder, rested a large sledgehammer, dripping slightly of a thick mahogany liquid, which I quickly identified as blood, sending a harsh shudder through my body from slight fear and excitement.  
Near by the emotionless man, stood another blonde, but with his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and a harder face structure. He wore a dark red military shirt, unbuttoned to reveal gauze wrapped around the middle of his torso, and the right arm was completely torn off, releasing his large muscles with a couple scars marking his arm; slightly torn blue jeans covered his legs and some of his black combat boots. Plus, he wore dark sunglasses to cover his eyes, but if he moves the right way, violet flashed, letting me know his sharp eye color. At first glance, I thought he was leaning against the wall, but then I looked and saw he was leaning against a hockey stick, which was stained with blood in certain parts.  
More shivers of excitement rolled through me at the idea of blood being spilled, and it must taste oh so delicious too~!  
Looking to behind Erzsebet, my eyes landed on yet another person, one who's looks were enticing, much like the others. His skin was much darker than the other two, who both had the same pale ivory skin tone. His dark brown hair was floppy, messed up slightly around his tanned face with a cowlick sticking up right at the part above his forehead. He wore a slightly large bombers jacket, black fuzz around his neck which had hints of maroon within the fuzz. A couple of rips were located along the sleeves, and on his white t-shirt that flaunted his six pack. Black pants and brown combat boots completed the outfit, and not to mention the bloody bat he had over his shoulder, resting his arm on it. Nails stuck out on the end of it, stained, broken and bent, making me wonder what pain it would cause to a victim. To put the blood on the ice cream, he had a huge lop-sided smirk, drawn out across his face with one tooth missing and seductive glowing red eyes that just topped everything off perfectly.  
Then, last but not least, was the last one with the annoying happy voice that managed to take me out of my enraged state. Swirling, hypnotic blue that put neon blue to shame, stared straight into my soul, shocking me slightly with the intense color, hints of pink mixing in there somewhere. His grin was so wide, I wondered how it didn't rip his pale skin. Light pink hair flopped down around his freckled face, and I do mean freckled; which was probably the cutest part of him! His eyebrows were bushy, raised high above his glowing eyes in anticipation of me speaking for the first time since I arrived. He wore bright blue and pink clothing, a plaid sweater over a pink shirt, making him look slightly nerdy, but more interesting at the same time. He was defiantly the strangest out of all of them, making me wonder why he hung out with them. Where is his weapon anyways?!  
Glancing around at the four men, I took a deep breath and suddenly shifted into a happier stance. It was like I turned a switch in my mind, making me a completely different person. Joy! Throwing my legs over the back of the couch, I stood, giggling and bouncing on the balls of my feet. "My, my! You four are something to look at!" I said happily, my tone cheery as ever. Instantly the four men raised their eyebrows at me, the pink-blue dude somehow managing to as well, even though his were already raised quite high up.  
"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing!" The man with the electric eyes said, clasping his freckled hands together and rushing over to my side to give me a large hug, which I happily accepted.  
"Oh great, another Ollie.." The, as I now know from the accent, American whined, twirling his bat around a little from annoyance.  
Erzsebet tsked, wagging a calloused finger in the direction of the said man and raising her eyebrows in a know-it-all way, making me frown. "Now, now, Allan. You know what I said earlier!" Her tone was so smart-ass, that I and 'Allan' both ground our teeth together.  
"Yeah, yeah. She is a bi-polar!" Waving it off, Allan started to fix the nails in his bat, obviously making sure they looked just the right amount of menacing; I think we might get along well. Meanwhile, I was fuming, a black aura bleeding off of me as I seethed. The other three men who were still watching jaws were slightly slack at the sudden change of my personality.  
Moving faster than I knew I can, I ripped the frying pan from Erzsebet's grasp and hit her in the head even harder than she hit me. As she fell, I chuckled darkly, my black aura only growing. Now, I could feel Allan's sharp red eyes watching along with the rest. When Erzsebet hit the ground I fell to my knees quickly, my legs on either side of her torso and began to hit her repeatedly with the frying pan, blood spilling onto my hands and her pan as skin split from the edge of the sharp pan.  
Allan had to drag me off of her before she was murdered and I was breathing heavily, staring at her with all the anger I could force out of my small body, which was a hell of a lot more than you would think. "Geez, chill, doll!" Allan snapped, and I immediately lost my aura, looking to him with wide innocent eyes and a blood splattered face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, like I wasn't completely covered in blood. His jaw dropped for a second before his smirk returned, wider than before. He ruffled my hair roughly, mahogany eyes dangerous.  
"I think you are going to fit in just fine, babe!" Smirk continuing to grow, he turned to the others, an arm around my shoulder. "Alright, time you should meet everyone!" He pointed to the slightly scraggly-looking man that leaned against the doorway, who was still expressionless. "That's Francois, my uncle.." The other blonde was next. "Matthieu, or Matt, my brother." Then crazy eyes was last. "Oliver, or preferably Ollie, who is my father, oddly enough. You already know my name obviously, but call me Al, not Allan. Call me Allan, I will beat the shit out of you."  
Matthieu snorted, visibly rolling his eyes as he pushed his shades up on his head, which made me noticed the smaller red shades on top of Al's head. "You wish. Bi-polars are not one to mess with, shit stain."  
Al growled at his brother, lips curling back over his teeth. Matt, feeling a little bit threatened, lifted his hockey stick and twirled it around in the air. I smiled, stepping back slightly just as the brothers launched themselves at each other, hisses of pain, growls and cusses tearing out of the two as they, using Al's words, "beat the shit out of you" except, of course, it was his brother and not myself, not that I would try and stop him. It's wrong to hurt someone, and I don't want to hurt him!  
Meanwhile, Francois had left to go fetch something, and I stood next to an upset Ollie, who was frowning at the two brothers who were currently glaring at each other, fresh wounds covering their skin. I just sweat-dropped in the background, worrying myself sick over the two.  
'This is going to be interesting..'

* * *

Over the small time we have known each other, we all bonded as if they were a southern magnet, and I was the northern. Oliver was already, "Dad" and Francois, how ever pompous at times, was "Papa." They treated my like family, dealing with my random bursts of manic, depression and all that good stuff. Even my manic moments, which I happened to be having. Funny thing is, I never realize it happens.

So far, Matt, Al and I have got into plenty of fights, beating each other until we were black and blue, Oliver stepping in after a while and holding out the swear jar, making us grumble and donate a whole lot of money into it. When we do get along, it was usually because we were talking about something random, which ends with us getting bored, insults fly and then we begin to fight again, which Francois finds hilarious, though he won't admit it.  
"Matt...Matt...MAAAAATTTTT!" I cried loudly, rolling around on his legs as he sat on the couch, trying unsuccessfully to read his book.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He shouted, chucking his book across the room, making a large dent in the wall, the book stuck in the wall. I smirked widely, sitting up and straddling his hips, pressing my breasts against his chest. A light dusting of pink spread across his cheek, but he remained stolid as ever, minus the slight twitching of his eyebrow.  
"Pay attention to me!" I whined, burying my face in the crock of his shoulder, still smirking. "I need attention!"  
A loud sound of wood breaking and snapping under pressure was the next sound that reached my ears. Then my brain registered what happened. Matt threw me off him, my body flying and crashing into the coffee table Ollie just fixed yesterday. A snarl ripped out of my throat, black aura surrounding my body again. Matt smirked and grabbed his hockey stick, twirling it while a hand ripped the knife from it's sheath and holding it in front of myself threateningly, lips curled back.  
He came at me first, hockey stick high over his head, but being more nimble than he, I rolled under him and stabbed his leg with my knife, causing a sting of curses mixed in with growls of pain. Smirking, I flipped around, my right leg out to my side, crouching on my left, knife in front of me protectively. Reddish-brown hair was spilling over my shoulder, moving to one side of my head as it was in it's usual high pony tail. Reddish-purple eyes were swirling, black aura throbbing around my body like a life form.  
Matt moved again, quicker this time, his hockey stick knowing my leg out from under me with a cracking sound, then swung the stick towards my head as I laid on the ground, but I rolled out of the way, my leg throbbing. I hissed and spit a few curses loudly into the air as Matt picked me up by the straps of my leather vest and chucked me across the room.  
My small frame hit something warm, sending me onto something hard, yet slightly soft at the same time. Something that happened to be breathing and flinging curses out with an American accent at an impressive rate. I rolled over to meet angry red eyes and squeaked, jumping up and flying backwards from not being able to stand with my probably broken leg.  
Butt hitting the ground, I looked up as a furious Al sprang to his feet, bat in hand, making me squeal with fear. "DAAAADDDD!" I screamed, tears falling rapidly from my eyes, making Al hesitate slightly, but then scowl more and raise his bat higher.  
Right as he was about to swing, Oliver came running into the room with a panicked expression and a large butcher knife in his hand. When he saw Matt's leg covered in blood, me sobbing on the ground with a leg out of proportion and Al with his bat held high. Unlike a normal parent, a large smile grew on his face, pink swirling into his blue eyes.  
Limping, I made my way over to Oliver, my thoughts barely slow enough to make sense, and my vision was blurred. I felt my leg bone slowly stitching itself back together, my body healing on it's own, and then I threw myself at Oliver, not seeing he was about to leap at the boys. His arms were shaking, but he pulled me in close as my voice suddenly intruded on my ears, making me wonder where it was coming from.  
"DadImscaredbecauseIwaswantingMatttopayattentiontomyselfandmaybegetitonbecauseIhaventhadsexinawhileanditwasannoyingmesoIwasbeggingwithhimandsuddenlyhethrewmeontothecoffeetableandIdontrememberwhathappenedafterthatexceptthatnextthingIknowAlisangryandabouttoswinghisbatatmesohelpmeDadpleasepleasepleaseplease!" Half way through, I realized it was myself talking, increasing my speed of talking from shock, so in all honesty...ooh..pretty butterfly!  
"BUTTERFLY!" I squeaked, trying to run outside and catch it, but Oliver grabbed my hand and yanked me back so he was facing me, a smile still on his face. I scowled, yanking my wrist out of his grasp, bouncing on the balls of my feet, itching to run around some more. "How dare you grab my awesome wrist!?"  
"Poppet, focus! What happened, love?" Oliver's soothing voice intruded on my blurry thoughts and soothed me back down. Slowly, my thoughts slowed, giving me a chance to figure them out and I relaxed some, no longer wanting to sprint around like an idiot. Then, my memories started to fade and bring back new ones like every time.  
"I-I don't know..what happened?" I cocked my head to the side, rubbing my forehead from pain. Was I supposed to remember something? Why is Matt's leg bleeding and why does my own leg hurt so damn much?!  
The three exchanged glances, the room dead silent except for the blood throbbing in my ears, which none of them could hear but I sure as hell could! I was about to scream out for them to tell me until Francois walked into the room, sledgehammer tossed over his shoulder and usual cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth.  
"Hey, we got some gang on our territory!" He snapped, then walked outside causally, getting ready for a blood bath. Oliver smiled the widest, and most frankly creepiest smile I have ever seen on his face and, after petting my head, skipped outside to join Francois. My vision blurred slightly, blacking out before everything was in pristine detail. Gun in one hand, knife in the other, Al, Matt and I walked out of the house, seeing Francois and Oliver heading to the old factory right next to our house.  
Advancing in a triangle, Al and I in the back two wings, Matt in the front, we caught up with the other two whom went and stood in a smaller row behind Al and myself. Matt kicked the rusty door in, dust flying everywhere, we saw the large gang standing there in surprise, before the room filled with laughter at our small size.  
I was the first to move as always, since I was the only female. Launching myself forward, I jumped up and kicked one of the guys square in the chin, flipping backwards and landing before his head cracked on the ground. I leapt forward again, landing on top of him and sending my knife through his chest, loving the sound of bones breaking pounder my grasp.  
Looking up, my reddish-purple eyes swirling and crazed, blood slightly splattered across my face, the gang raised their weapons at me, still in shock. Then the others began to move, the place filling with shouts and blood from our victims, screams of torture and pain.  
Oh how I love my life..


End file.
